Justin's Roserade
Justin's Roserade is a / -Type Pokemon and the third Pokemon Justin acquired in the Hoenn Region. Biography Budew debuted in The Bouquet Decorated Egg! as an egg. Justin, Rachel and Connor found the egg. Since Justin wasn't too interested Grass-Type Pokemon, he watched Rachel and Connor compete for it. Connor won the egg but he dropped it. Justin picked up the egg, which hatched in his arms into a Budew. The Bud Pokemon immediately took to Justin as its "mother" and would not accept Connor as a trainer. Despite Justin's overall lack of interest in Grass-Types, he happily captured Budew. As a newly hatched Pokemon, Budew required a lot of attention and care, and she developed a quick bond with Eevee. Justin still aimed to train Budew, and her first battle was a Triple Battle at the Mauville Food Court in No Shoes, No Shirt, No Battle, No Service!. She partnered with Torchic and Taillow against a Zubat, Gloom, Volbeat. New to battles, Budew shied away scared at the danger, leading Torchic and Taillow to protect her. She, however, proved to be a surprise powerhouse by revealing that she knew Extrasensory, which she used to defeat Zubat and Gloom while her partners defeated Volbeat to win the battle. Knowing such a strong attack, Justin eagerly and rather recklessly used Budew in his gym battle against Wattson in the next episode. Without Torchic or Taillow at her side, Budew panicked and cowered away from her opponent Manectric. Though Budew managed to force away Manectric with Extrasensory once out of fear, she was taken out by a Charge-enhanced Spark. However, the physical contact triggered Budew's Poison Point ability, which poisoned poison Manectric and helped pave the way for Eevee to defeat Manectric and earn Justin the Dynamo Badge. Following Budew gym battle defeat, he decided to ease her into battles and training. She had her first single battle in The Winstrate Family of Four! against Vivi Winstrate's Marill, who defeated her with Ice Beam. In Hot Feet!, Budew did not like the hot conditions of Fiery Path. She subsequently learned Water Sport simply to cool her surroundings. During Justin's Lavaridge Gym Battle against Leader Flannery in Burning with Passion, Justin chose Budew over his male Eevee to face Flannery's Torkoal as his last Pokemon due to Torkoal's Attract. Budew's first attack was naturally Water Sport to neutralize Torkoal's type advantage. She then used her Extrasensory and Mega Drain to damage Torkoal, but her stubby legs didn't allow her to move quickly. She was hit with a Heat Wave, but Budew doused herself with water before knocking out Torkoal with a final Extrasensory, winning Justin the battle and his fourth badge. Budew evolved in From Budews to Roselias! while she was eating with the rest of Justin's Pokemon at a nearby Pokemon Center. Justin immediately took her out to train, where she loved her new form and was able to perform Magical Leaf for the first time. In the next episode, Justin had Roselia test her new abilities in a battle against Connor. Roselia faced Connor's Loudred, and though she started the match brightly, she was defeated by a surprise Flamethrower. In Walking on Cloud 8!, Roselia battled as Justin's third Pokemon in his gym battle against Juan. She faced his Luvdisc and defeated it by forcing it into the air with Extrasensory and draining its health with Mega Drain. She then battled Juan's Crawdaunt and was soundly defeated by a Dark Pulse. In Shining Dawn!, Roselia and Snorunt were reacting to something in the deep sea just outside Pacifidlog Town. The two Pokemon tried to jump into the ocean to find the source, but they floundered in the water. Rachel and and Justin retrieved several items, which they thought the two Pokemon were reacting to until they ultimately found a Shiny Stone and a Dawn Stone. Drawn to the stones, Roselia and Snorunt touched the stones and evovled into Roserade and Froslass, respectively. In Puppet Ghosts, Roserade was scared by the mischievous Ghost-Type Pokemon on Mt. Pyre. In self-defense, she learned Solar Beam but fired aimlessly into the air, causing several explosions. During the Ever Grande Conference, Roserade competed in the second Double Battle round with Swellow against a team of Hitmontop and Sawk in Acing the Competition!. Roserade and Swellow were teamed, not to support each other with combination attacks but to compensate where the other teammate lacked. Swellow was more associated with fast, close combat and aerial attacks while Roserade was able to deal with ground and long-range attacks. Their teamwork proved effective, and they advanced Justin to the Top 32. Moves Known Related Articles Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon